


Fifty Episodes of Chiral Cafe

by KiraKira



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Togainu no Chi, sweet pool
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Fifty sentences about the daily life and adventures of a bunch of weirdos in your average cafe. Based on the Drama-CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Episodes of Chiral Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts come from the community 1sentence in LiveJournal. The sentences are mostly humor, with gen, friendships and crack pairings (and a bit of Fridge Horror) thrown in for good measure. If you start to think that there are way too many references in this, don't worry. It's probably true.

[#1 — Ring] Motomi has never spoken of his wife but he still wears it, and for once, Rin decides that it’s better to concentrate on his ramen and avoid questions at least for a while.

 

[#2 — Hero] The kitchen veterans would rather die than admit it, but Arbitro frightening away those amateurs was actually quite helpful.

 

[#3 — Memory] It’s ridiculous because they barely know each other, but Akira feels from the bottom of his heart that he has every right in the world to hate Shiki. 

 

[#4 — Box] When both Rai and Tetsuo realize that some buns are missing in their last delivery, they immediately turn in Makoto’s direction, and he has to wonder if it was really such a good idea (it totally was).

 

[#5 — Run] One, two, three times late in the same week, and Konoe trips over himself during the fourth one; he shouts that they should keep going without him when he realizes there’s something wrong with his ankle, and he nearly dies of shame when Akira forces him to get on his back.

 

[#6 — Hurricane] When Akira fights and makes his opponents bleed with nothing but his bare hands, he looks more like a force of nature than a person, and Konoe finds himself trembling in fear.

 

[#7 — Wings] “I’m really going to start charging you every time you break a window”, Bardo says, a sigh escaping from his mouth and a hand on his forehead.

 

[#8 — Cold] When the truth about the puppy that Tetsuo and Akira are taking care of is discovered, the first thing that crosses everyone’s minds is that maybe they misjudged them a little.

 

[#9 — Red] Youji is already disgusted with himself before Konoe finds him, and yet he can’t deny that (even if he doesn’t understand anything about it) sharing that burning sensation that erupts so abruptly and so illogically with someone else feels really, really good.

 

[#10 — Drink] Bardo usually adds a bit of whisky to his afternoon tea when nobody’s watching; in his opinion, and seeing what he has to endure, there is nothing to blame him for.

 

[#11 — Midnight] “More than one moon?” Youji asks, looking as confused as Akira, and Konoe chuckles because sometimes he actually forgets that some of his friends are not, in fact, Ribika like him.

 

[#12 — Temptation] Rai hits him on the arm with a spatula, his instincts more sharp than ever, and Shiki turns his head away from Akira with a snort.

 

[#13 — View] Rin has quite a peculiar fixation with the cafe’s roof, but everybody has to agree that the view isn’t bad at all.

 

[#14 — Music] When he finds out that Konoe knows how to sing, Rin gets immediately excited and decides that he has a right to hear him as a fellow artist; Rai merely smiles, leaning against the wall in a corner where nobody can see him.

 

[#15 — Silk] Zenya apparently wants to give him a bright pink suit as a gift, one that Youji has no idea of how to reject (or burn without alarming the others).

 

[#16 — Cover] Asato is soaked by the rain to a point where he doesn’t even threaten to kill Rai when he arrives, reluctantly thanking him while he closes the door.

 

[#17 — Promise] When they ask him how they ended up being friends in the first place, Youji looks at Makoto and Tetsuo and explains that he has no clue.

 

[#18 — Dream] Akira’s nightmares are too creative for his tastes, and it may sound like an exaggeration, but it’s probably because they’re full of deaths that he stops fighting.

 

[#19 — Candle] “I knew you weren’t an expert in electricity” Tetsuo mutters, and Makoto pouts without anybody noticing amidst the darkness.

 

[#20 — Talent] Motomi gets him his first job as a photographer without any effort, and Rin doesn’t waste time before bragging about the fans he already has (it’s his way of saying thanks).

 

[#21 — Silence] Akira doesn’t say a word before walking away, leaving Youji and Konoe mortified as they desperately think of a way to explain that _it’s not what it looks like_.

 

[#22 — Journey] Konoe doesn’t plan on asking Shiki where he found kuims because he appreciates his life, but he wouldn’t mind having a hint.

 

[#23 — Fire] Rai may openly mock Konoe when he refuses to enter the kitchen after the fire, but he never mentions that moment when he jumped into Bardo’s arms during the incident.

 

[#24 — Strength] Konoe has to muffle a scream when Asato lifts him as if he was a potato sack and leaves the cafe with him (but of course, it’s his fault; he shouldn’t have told him he was planning to do extra hours).

 

[#25 — Mask] The novices could swear they feel their souls leaving their bodies when the owner looks at them with those hungry eyes.

 

[#26 — Ice] Even though he admires how little loneliness affects him, Youji can’t help but think that Akira must be hiding a lot of things under that perpetual poker face.

 

[#27 — Fall] He replaces the missing waiter with his best attitude and lots of good will, but Makoto breaks a good part of their dishes when he falls down, and he’s not really surprised when they lock him up in the kitchen for the rest of the day.

 

[#28 — Forgotten] Rin says that he has learned to ignore how insufferable his brother can be with time, but something in Akira’s expression tells Keisuke that he shouldn’t believe him so easily.

 

[#29 — Dance] The clients melt into a puddle when Tetsuo holds out his hand for Youji, who wants to dig a hole in the ground and remain there preferably forever.

 

[#30 — Body] Makoto asks if there are more differences apart from the ears and tail, but the look Rai gives him is enough to make him flee without hearing his answer.

 

[#31 — Sacred] Bardo and Rai are a formidable team when they have to kick Asato out of the kitchen, their sanctuary.

 

[#32 — Farewells] Each time they go their separate ways, Rin feels an uncomfortable pressure, as if he’s never going to see them again (which is a really stupid idea).

 

[#33 — World] Asato tells him about his dreams of a world where humans are extinct, and Konoe stays silent (just like Rai and Bardo in the background) because sometimes he has similar ones.

 

[#34 — Formal] Arbitro pats his shoulder, urging Youji to teach Akira some manners while remaining completely oblivious of how pale the poor boy is.

 

[#35 — Fever] Tetsuo and Makoto tend to him as if he was on his death bed and, curiously enough, Youji feels more happy than overwhelmed.

 

[#36 — Laugh] Makoto decides that he will be the one who makes Akira laugh and gives up one week later, assuring that he may not be “as antisocial as Tetsuo” but he’s not that far away.

 

[#37 — Lies] Rai says he had a bug on his neck, without making a single comment about how similar his scent is to the one he usually smells on the females of his species during the mating season.

 

[#38 — Forever] Keisuke is terribly embarrassed because Zenya automatically understands what he means when he speaks of being by Akira’s side.

 

[#39 — Overwhelmed] When he’s having a particularly bad day, Akira is always surprised to find how natural it is to go to the ramen shop and complain about his problems to Motomi.

 

[#40 — Whisper] To startle them both, Tetsuo just needs to speak right next to their ears; Youji and Makoto agree that his voice is too smooth for anyone’s good.

 

[#41 — Wait] Keisuke waits patiently for their shift to end, honestly regretting that failed interview, and Rin squeezes him between his arms when they get out (in his own words, as a reward).

 

[#42 — Talk] Youji has no idea of what exactly are Bardo and Rai talking about when they mention sword types or techniques with weird names, but he hopes with all his heart that it’s some videogame they really like (one maniac is enough).

 

[#43 — Search] Bardo assumes that Arbitro is going to “hire” any moderately good-looking guy who comes to the new interviews, and he can almost hear the sound of porcelain clumsily hitting the floor (maybe it would be for the best if he chased them away).

 

[#44 — Hope] They’re talking about religion because of that school the three of them attend, and when Rin asks him if he really believes in all that stuff, Tetsuo answers that he at least believes in miracles.

 

[#45 — Eclipse] While he wouldn’t personally call Konoe “badass and heroic”, Asato can definitely symphathize with Keisuke and his feelings of inadequacy.

 

[#46 — Gravity] One day, the laws of physics take effect (and the windows don’t break as easily as they should), and Rai finds himself grumbling and telling Shiki to get the fuck off of him.

 

[#47 — Highway] The trip to the beach is not as disastrous as it could be, taking into account the distance they travel while being on the same van.

 

[#48 — Unknown] A very, very strange force compels the three of them to shout “let go of me!” at the same time, and Arbitro finds it simply adorable.

  
  
[#49 — Lock] Makoto doesn’t really expect Rin to join him in his mission of sealing the windows, but on a second thought, someone did tell him that he doesn’t like his brother very much.

 

[#50 — Breathe] Even though Youji likes to swim, he can never stay underwater for too long.


End file.
